winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KillRoy231/Top 4 Winx-related things that annoy me
Do not mistake the title of this blog. Winx Club is one of my favorite shows and actually only one of these is in-universe. Update: Actually I did find a fifth one now 5: Sexism When I heard a few people on youtube make some snide remarks toward male Winx fans, as if only girls can watch shows with a set of five or more female protagonists, I facepalmed. This was already debated for Sailor Moon and that debate ended years ago. I was pleased to hear some people counter these comments by mentioning My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, whose popularity is becoming more known. If anything it should have more appeal to male viewers through attractive female characters, like how I heard the people who like Twilight are the people who find Edward and Jacob attractive (so therefore most Twihards are female due to its male characters) and it doesn't appeal to anyone else coz the movies are terrible. Atleast that's what I was told about Twilight. In short, a man should not dislike a show for having a set of five or six female protagonists, and a girl should not think guys can't like such shows. 4: Nickelodeon dub The 4Kids version wasn't bad, and the Cinelume version is the one I go by, but I have heard many people say the Nickelodeon version is terrible. The voices were criticized especially, and having seen a Nickelodeon clip of the fairy hunters, I agree, I like Ogron, Gantlos, and Duman's Cinelume voices way better and I'm not even sure I want to know what the Winx sound like for people to hate it that much when dialog and soundtrack are the same as Cinelume. I've heard a lot of people don't like Winx Club due to "terrible voice acting" and I have a feeling I know which version of the show they watched to come to that conclusion. As I have no interest in Seasons 5 and above I'm perfectly fine with Season 4 being the final Cinelume season, besides, I've heard Seasons 5 and above are full of plot holes. Also, Nick doesn't have Seasons 1 and 2, meaning that dub has no intro to the characters, and no Darkar. (well, there is a picture of Darkar in Season 4, and mention of him in Season 3 as well as a flashback where his tails can be seen, unless Nick cut those out too for consistency). Cinelume is the only dub that has both Darkar and Duman, my two favorite villains. 3: Seasons 3 and 4 ignored Seasons 1 and 2 of the Cinelume dub were released on DVD and on Netflix. That was almost a year ago, and still no sign of Seasons 3 and 4 for either. I have a feeling that is not going to change, despite others being confident that it will. It seems they forgot Seasons 3 and 4 even had a Cinelume version and are pretending they don't exist. I have a feeling this is because of the Nickelodeon version (which began at Season 3), for three possible reasons: Either a.) They're arguing over which version to release, b.) The Nick version has "replaced" them and caused them to be effectively erased, or c.) Because the Nick dub cost the series many potential fans, they figured they can't profit by releasing more seasons on DVD. I just want to be able to complete my collection with the entire Cinelume dub, conveniently consisting of the only four seasons I care about. 2: Stella left out of the action This is the only actual part of the show that's on this list, but it's also the number one position on this list. After destroying Darkar at the end of Season 2, Stella doesn't really get into the action again until the dragon fight on Eraklyon where she gets her Enchantix. She is left out of the action for two arcs in a row in Season 3, and the first two arcs at that. First when she is turned into a monster by Chimera, rendering her unable to transform into her Winx form. This is excusable because that was the main story of the arc, as well as making secondary antagonists Chimera and Cassandra a threat and creating hate for them to make it extremely satisfying when Stella finally defeats them, I may have actually liked that even more than when Bloom destroyed Valtor (which was satisfying in itself coz he is the biggest threat in Seasons 1-4 and his season is the most intense). And besides, at least Stella travels with them on their adventure to turn her back. But the second time, when the Winx go to Andross to save the mermaids from Valtor, Stella stays behind to cover for the others, on account of sneaking out without Faragonda's permission, as they assumed she would never give them permission to go if they asked for it. Overlooking the fact that in the previous season she sent them on missions against Darkar, not to mention they killed Darkar in front of her so realistically she should at least be confident that they'd stand some chance against Valtor, atleast telling them to be careful. And even if both writers and Winx were rational about that, couldn't Flora have stayed behind instead? Coz she does illusion spells too. I think this was just a cheap way of leaving Stella out of the action for two arcs in a row. This especially annoys me because she is my favorite Winx. 1: The Winx Club Hate Club Has its own blog. Category:Blog posts